Ain't it Funny?
by Moon Star1
Summary: Moving to a new neighborhood was tough, especially when the school Romeo keeps chasing you around. Add old rivalries, the daughter of a diplomat, a pop idol from Japan, old relations, and stir vigurously. High school romance has never been smooth. B&G AU
1. Rain and Umbrellas

Moon Star  
  
This is a Bra and Goten fan fiction. Don't like them, don't read it.   
  
Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters in here.   
  
Ain't It Funny?   
  
Chapter 1 : Rain and Umbrellas   
  
It was a beautiful day. The sun shined it's warm rays, the wind breeze flowing to fresh up the temperatures that had risen to the spring temperatures that had arrived and stayed that year.   
  
And then came the storm. The skies darkened, the air moistened carrying the fresh scent of incoming spring rain.   
  
"I can't believe this," Goten said under his breath. He watched the darkened clouds that bathed his world continuously.   
  
"You didn't know?" Uub asked from behind as he joined his friend in watching the water fall free from any reins. "This storm has been forecasted for a week."   
  
"I don't watch the weather channel," Goten replied as he walked from the inner doors to the space in between with the outer doors.   
  
"Then maybe you should," Uub said as his eyes fixed on the figure on the other side of the middle corridor. "Look!" He whispered fiercely.   
  
Goten turned his eyes away from the rushing water to where Uub was motioning to. And there she was. The new girl. Mysterious and beautiful, making her a gossip on the school circles.   
  
"That's the girl that Shiron is interested in, isn't she?" Goten asked as he studied her carefully. But fixed were his eyes on her blue hair.   
  
"Yeah," Uub smiled as he knew Shiron's record with girls. "He is one of the most popular guys in school and all the girls are always fawning after him. But this one," he glanced at Bra. "She was polite toward him and courteously refused any invitations to lunch and means of let's-get-to-know-each-other,-become-friends-and-then-something-more routine."   
  
"At least she has smarts," Goten muttered, glad that there was someone in the school that didn't go with the trend.   
  
"Yeah, just like Mai." Ubb added.   
  
"She didn't have to be smart, Shiron and Mai spent the whole time glaring and bickering at each other." He saw Ubb's mouth open and intercepted his comment. "And even after they stopped for a whole second, it was two years ago and Shiron has sunk to the bottom of the barrel."  
  
"You knew from the beginning that Paris was playing you Goten," Uub protested quietly. "You knew it and you let her, so don't start."   
  
"Yeah," Goten murmured as he stared to the unchanging rain. "I have to make a run for it."   
  
"Good luck," Uub patted his shoulder on the greeting manner. "It doesn't look like it'll let up any time soon."   
  
"Thanks," he replied absentmindedly. He had to get home soon. Salina would be arriving early from school and she couldn't be left alone at the house. The rain wasn't going to let up, he knew it. He'd be soaked to the bone as soon as he would step outside, but he had delayed as far as he could.   
  
He opened the doors, stepped outside and prepared himself to walk home. He stepped up and out of his shelter. The warmth of the pelting rain was enough to relax him.   
  
He had walked a couple of steps before he felt the pounding rain stop it's hitting and washing. He looked up, finding a dark blue umbrella hovering over him.   
  
"You shouldn't walk on the rain and get soaked." Goten turned around to his side and found the girl that Uub was talking about in front of him. Her name was Bra, right?   
  
"Thanks," he told her truthfully. "I didn't know that it would rain today."   
  
Her left eyebrow shot up. "It's been on the news the whole week."   
  
Goten smiled remembering that Uub had said the same thing. "I didn't pay attention."   
  
"That'll teach you," she replied and started to walk. Goten kept with her until they approached the segment that went on both right and left. She turned left, it seemed they were going on the same direction.   
  
"I'm Bra," she supplied as they walked quietly. She could tell that he was curious of these circumstances.   
  
"I'm Goten," he introduced himself in return. "I don't want to trouble you Bra. Thanks for getting me at least some time without being soaked to the bone. I appreciate it."   
  
"Don't worry," she replied. "I go the same way you do but I turn on the intersection after your house."   
  
That surprised him. How did she know where he lived?  
  
"No, I haven't stalked you," she assured him. "I noticed one day that you left school a little before I did and it turned out that we were going the same way."   
  
"Oh," Goten shoved his hands in his pockets, the backpack hanging loosely by one strap on his shoulder. The new girl had noticed him. Imagine that. And Shiron was splitting hairs to get a welcoming smile from her. Just how delicious could things get. That just set a grin in his face.   
  
Bra ran through what she just said and blushed. Damn it, she was blushing. How could she phrase it that way? She knew that guys got a little big headed when told some kind of compliment.   
  
After a moment of thinking about the girl beside him, he noticed that she was struggling with the books on her hand.   
  
"As long as we're going together," he flushed as he knew that this was a little awkward. At least, on his part. "Let me hold the umbrella. That's the least I can do."   
  
Bra smiled, her teeth flashing the joy she felt from his offer. "Sure, why not?" He knew that she was smiling for his predicament. Well, at least one of them was having fun.   
  
"This is great spring rain for it being September," Bra initialized the conversation. This wasn't the time to get shy and uncomfortable.   
  
"I think these high temperatures beware the extreme cold we'll get." Goten responded. "The weather's been wacky this whole year."   
  
"I wouldn't know about that," her silent reply reminded him that she had first moved here only weeks ago.   
  
His curiosity peaked. "Where did you live before you moved?"   
  
"I was in another country." Bra answered. "I was at a boarding school in England for the last five years. I came back when my mother died."   
  
"I'm sorry," he offered, knowing that it still didn't help. "You lost her recently then?"   
  
"Three months ago," she answered vaguely. That clearly meant subject change.   
  
"Have any siblings?"   
  
"Funny you should ask that." She placed one of her hands on his, moving him to the side as she avoided a growing puddle at her feet. Her warmth passed from her fingers to his arms. The tingling sensation of her hand over his skin possessed a wonderful sensation that he missed as she took it away. "Sorry," she apologized for the unexpected contact.   
  
Don't be, his mind screamed. The words didn't come out as Goten merely nodded.   
  
He scrambled his brain to say something. He had to shake the effect she had with just one touch on him. The pregnant silence was not helping the situation at all. All he could think of was her hand. His gaze shifted to them. Tall, slender fingers with semi-tanned skin. Medium long nails, well manicured.   
  
"My brother transferred to this school too." He recalled what they had been talking about before. "He's on the football team."   
  
"He must be good," Goten replied. The coach was always strict about the team.   
  
"I don't know," she confessed. "But I believe that you all had a meeting today."   
  
She seemed to know a lot about him and his things. The thought satisfied him to a point. "I have to be home today." It was a curt answer but she understood. They were almost there. And then he would be rid of her presence.   
  
They were here. The silence proceeded as she moved the books to her right hand and extended her left to take it back. She could see from his turned body the shadow of his house. It was a great two story place that maintained the perfect image of family life.   
  
"Thanks for the company Goten," she took the umbrella as he untangled his fingers from it.   
  
"Thank you for the shelter," he smiled at her. "I'll see you at school Bra."   
  
"Yeah," she responded, knowing that he would soon forget they even talked a week from now. "See ya."   
  
She turned to the street and set her pace for home. Home. Now that was a riot. She had never been home.   
  
Unaware that he was watching her still, she moved up the street on her normal pace. he turned and went to the door. Glancing at his watch, he cursed. It had taken too much time getting home. But it had been worth it.   
  
He was going to make sure to see her again at school. That, he wouldn't let himself forget.   
  
* * *   
  
AT HOME   
  
"How was your day Bra?" Irene opened the door with one of her usual welcoming smiles. She helped the young woman inside, taking the umbrella and half of her books.   
  
"Typical," she shortly answered. Remembering her lingering touch on his hand, Bra grimaced. How could she have done that? "Shiron is still flirting and I'm still uninterested."   
  
"Maybe you should say yes and then he'll leave you alone." Irene rationalized. "It's better to spend some time with him than grimacing the next day because of his advances."   
  
"Oh well," she sighed. "Another day."   
  
It seemed to be like the perfect thing for you and me   
  
It's so ironic you're what I had pictured you to be   
  
But there are facts in our lives we can never change   
  
Just tell me that you understand and you feel the same   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I don't know what to make of this one but I hope you liked it.   
  
Moon Star 


	2. Papers and Computers

Moon Star  
  
This is a Bra and Goten fan fiction. Don't like them, don't read this.   
  
Disclaimer : I don't own any DBZ character.   
  
Ain't it Funny  
  
Chapter 2 : Papers and Computers   
  
She walked up the school steps, her un-uniformed state gaining attention. But not more than her hair. Long flowing hair that traveled over her shoulders to bellow her knees. It's dark blond color was natural, but the hot pink stripes that traveled from the top to the bottom were not.   
  
She entered the school with a smile to anyone who glanced her way. She pushed her sunglasses upward, positioned at the clown of her hair. She looked around, her expression furrowed.   
  
"Could you show me where the main office is?" She asked the boy that passed her momentarily. He stopped in his tracks and looked at her. A fleeting moment, but a moment nonetheless.   
  
"Go this hallway straight," he gave the directions straightaway. She smiled, thanked him and went on her way.   
  
Uub continued to be in his place as the woman followed her directions. he could have swore she looked familiar. But where had he seen her before?   
  
Oh, well. Dismissing it from his mind, he continued on his way to Goten's locker. It was just the beginning of the day in school. Something inside him told him that a great bomb was about to go off.   
  
*  
  
LATER... AFTER THE LAST SCHOOL BELL  
  
*  
  
"I really appreciate this Goten," Mr. Laman said to his student as he transferred documents from his desk to his bag. "I really need those papers graded and in the computer."   
  
"Don't worry," Goten smiled as the teacher took his hat and coat. It was warm enough outside to kill you. "I'll have everything done."   
  
"I know," he extracted a file from his desk. "But I know that you have to work too so I asked another student to help." He walked to he door and left it open. "She'll be coming in just a few minutes."   
  
"Alright," Goten watched as he walked off the hallway and into the front stairs." This school was a maze. "I'll start and hope for the help to arrive soon."   
  
Goten sat down, stacked the papers in their respective classes and began with the first. Just then, a running Bra entered the room, her breathing ragged as gasps escaped her. "I didn't know it was so late," she said before entering the room. Her eyes focused on his. Goten blinked rapidly as he realized finally that Bra was the help that had been procured for him.   
  
It was already two weeks since the umbrella incident and true to her thoughts, she hadn't seen him at school. Well, she saw him, he just didn't see her. They hadn't crossed paths.   
  
"Hi," she greeted him. "I didn't know you'd be here." She placed her bag on one of the chairs and whistled at the papers that were mounted on the table.   
  
"We have a lot of work to do."   
  
"That's obvious." Bra reached for a red pen in the teacher's desk and made her way to his side. She scooted the chair and took one of the tests to start.   
  
"How have these past few weeks been?" Goten asked as he placed one test on a pile and reached for another.   
  
Bra was startled. He was actually asking her how things had gone. "Pretty well." She answered vaguely.   
  
"Is Shiron giving you any trouble?" Bra felt just a bit of an edge in his voice.   
  
"Not really," Bra shrugged. "I sat and talked to him this past week and he hasn't pressed more since then. Maybe I'll finally have some peace and quiet around school."   
  
"Yeah." The settled well in her mind. He was making polite conversation and she was answering. At least she had gotten one problem out of the way.   
  
"How is football practice?" She asked after she couldn't contain herself.   
  
"Great," he brushed past her hands to get a white out at her side. She would have blustered if she hadn't bitten her lip. "Your brother really is a good football player."   
  
"Thank you." She muttered.   
  
"He's one year older than you right?" His inquiry didn't surprise her. "It's just that I haven't seen him in any of the typical Junior classes."   
  
"You're right," she smiled as they both continued working on. This was a pleasant conversation. "He's a senior."   
  
"I figured as much." She heard the light tone in his voice. He waited a few minutes until they finished the tests and got to the others to comment. "He doesn't talk about you."   
  
"Neither do I." She replied truthfully. "I've spent most of my school life in boarding schools while he stayed with mother and his private schools."   
  
"Did you want to go to the boarding school or?" The or left the question hanging. Just how much did he want to know? Did she want him to know? Any tidbit that is released may be seen as a pass to something greater and implied.   
  
"It was my choice." The numbers flew and the answers danced around her. They continued on until the atmospheric silence was unbearable. Why was it so easy to work alongside one another where conversation was sometimes needed and sometimes unnecessary?   
  
The phone rang at the desk.   
  
Both looked up startled. It was well into 30 minutes after school and the phone was ringing for Mr. Laman. Bra looked at Goten, he shrugged in response.   
  
She stood up and went to the ringing telephone. Picking it up, she listened closely to the voice on the other side. She looked at the desk for some paper to write on but had to signal Goten to bring her some. He brought it without questions.   
  
"I'll make sure," she reassured the person at the other side. "Yes sir. I'll see you tomorrow." The line went dead.   
  
"Who was it?" He had an idea, but still asked.   
  
"It was Mr. Laman." She peered through the desk's papers, mumbling incoherent words to his ears.   
  
"What did he forget?" Goten was amused. He was used to his teacher's antics. He had stayed after many times to know that when he left in a hurry, something was unfinished or left behind.   
  
"He forgot to pick up the testing sites that he is in charge of for the District Math Tests that we're all taking next week. He forgot the booklets, the answer pages and the disk that he has programmed to mail the codes to the state."   
  
"That's an extensive list." Goten whistled slowly under his breath.   
  
"He forgot to pick up his lesson papers off of the library and he needs to get the library reserved for next Monday to use it's resources for his mathematician projects."   
  
A cough that sounded more like a chuckle to her ears made her turn her attention back to the guy in front of her. She hadn't been mistaken, he was amused by something.   
  
"I take it this has happened before?" She asked him, her arms crossed over her chest. A brow quirked which only made him grin.   
  
"Plenty of times, but never this much." He took the note Bra had made of all the things that needed to be done and rummaged through the desks drawers. He took out what looked like a badge to her and looked through a throng of CD's and Floppy Disks.   
  
"What are you doing?"   
  
"I'm looking through to see if we'll need a Floppy Disk to make a copy of the grades. It seems that Mr. Laman has forgotten to remind me of taking the disk to the library and get all of the student class records printed out."   
  
"Imagine that." She didn't sound amused.   
  
"I know." Goten took another blank sheet and rewrote the list with a note at the end. "Here," he handed it to his new partner and brushed his hand through his mussed hair.   
  
She read and reread the list and sighed. This was going to be a very long afternoon. She wondered if Trunks was going to worry if she didn't get home before 6. Still, she didn't know but she was sure it wouldn't take that long with both of them working together.   
  
Goten outlined the plan. "I'll finish with the last test and start inputting in the grades into the computer program. You'll have to go to the library and see if all of Mr. Laman's supplies are ready and ask the librarian for a Floppy or CD disk that I'll use to make a copy of the program and then we'll have to take it back after it's finished to print." He looked around the room and the table they had been working by side by side. "While that takes it's sweet time to print we'll be able to organize this desk and room somewhat."   
  
Bra gave him a mock salute, clicking her heels. "Yes, sir."   
  
"Don't mock," still he smiled at her effort of lightening up the moment. "We have enough to do without distractions."   
  
"What distractions?" She asked as she disappeared out of the class toward the hallway.   
  
Goten let out a deep breath and went to the table. So much to do, and so little time on the day. If it wasn't that Mr. Laman's obvious distraught memory was because of his wife's pregnancy, Goten would truly say that the man had no brain at all.   
  
A pixie's head emerged in his line of sight. Bra's head appeared at the door. "Sorry for this stupid question but which way do I turn at the main office to get to the library?" She seemed shy all of a sudden.   
  
"Still can't get the school plans straight?" He asked with a devilish glint in his eye.   
  
"Don't laugh at me." She answered defensively. "Everyone gets lost at this maze."   
  
"True, true," he still grinned though. "But it's amusing all the same."   
  
"It wouldn't be if I broke my umbrella on your head." She clarified.   
  
"You wouldn't do that." After saying the last word he interpreted her face. This girl had an underlying thrill of uneasiness that only made him more curious.   
  
"Just ask my brother."   
  
She was utterly serious. He could tell she was. He practically broke in deep sweat as her assessing look observed his body from head to toe. "Left."   
  
Her lips turned upwards, a serene smile placed on her last scowling picture. "Thanks." And she disappeared once more.   
  
She played with someone one minute. Turned shy the next, threatened to break objects to people's heads and managed to smile in a way that made you feel at peace. Just what kind of girl was she? One very complex and very desirable.   
  
Bra walked down the hallways of her new school. Turned automatically as she passed the main office and continued on her way. She could not believe that she had acted that way with a boy she barely knew. And one that she found very attractive nonetheless. There had to be some rules in how things are supposed to be approached in these kind of situations.   
  
Breaking into a slight run, she passed all the hallways to the other side of the school at a great speed. She entered the library, almost running into another female student that had just appeared at the entrance with her.   
  
"Sorry," Bra mumbled, her head clearing from the sudden stop.   
  
"Don't worry about it," dismissing it, Bra moved inside, the door held open by the other person. A smile, and she was forgotten.   
  
Ms. Almac only had to look at her to smile at her state. "What can I do for you?"   
  
Taking a breath, Bra held out the list that Goten had outlined and started to explain it all. The librarian nodded comprehending and let out a sigh of her own.   
  
"I'll go back here to see how much of those tools are reserved for Mr. Laman." Bra nodded, simply waiting.   
  
"I'll be here." There was nothing else she could do for now. She walked out of the storeroom that they were in and into the library itself and gasped. Her worst nightmare pushed the door open. She didn't need him not to bother her. Seeking shelter, she bolted right behind another girl that had entered the room and closed the door in the same agitated manner as she had done.   
  
They booth stood silent, waiting for the person they were hiding from to pass by. The side was recognizable. It was the same girl she had almost bumped into just minutes before. Footsteps sounded and the girl before her placed her hands on her mouth to discern her laughing. She didn't want to be found.   
  
"I could have swore that I had seen her," Shiron's voice slipped through the closed doors. "I must be seeing things." The footsteps continued and silence reigned from then on.   
  
"I know who I'm hiding from," Bra broke the ice as the other girl calmed her almost outburst of laughter.   
  
"Who was it?" The girl asked as they both emerged from their closed quarters to the light again.   
  
"Him," Bra responded. "You?"   
  
"Him as well," replied in similar. Now that she could focus her vision, Bra noticed her appearance. She had a badge of visitor strapped to her neck.   
  
"Why?" Bra asked. "For all I know he's bothering only me."   
  
"It's a long story," she took in Bra's uniform and then remembered. "You're the girl who almost ran me over some minutes ago." She looked to where Shiron had disappeared. "You weren't running from him by any chance? I could picture Shiron as many things but not a stalker."   
  
"He's not," Bra giggled at the image she must have made earlier. She was a disaster to the composed girl. "But a throughout pest."   
  
"True." She extended her hand, a friendly smile on her lips. "My name is Karen."   
  
"I'm Bra." They both started walking to the main library corridor once again. "What are you doing in our school?" She asked politely.   
  
"I'm starting here tomorrow." Karen began. "So I came to give the school and the teachers the once over to not be surprised tomorrow."   
  
"Well, welcome. I really appreciate you not laughing right then and blowing our cover Karen," Bra grimaced. "Shiron can be very persistent when he has someone to prey on."   
  
"Um," Bra sensed that her new acquaintance had wanted to say something in return but stopped herself. Just why was this girl acting this way? Both stopped at the desk, hearing the clutter of objects being moved in the background. "I never pictured him to be a skirt chaser."   
  
"He isn't from what I've gathered," Bra corrected the impression. "It's just that he doesn't take no for an answer."   
  
"Now that sounds like him," Karen chuckled. She shook her head in animosity. "But nice to meet you Bra." With a wave, Karen moved through the bookshelves and disappeared once again from her sight.   
  
"Strange," she murmured. Minutes later she grimaced at all of the bags that kept appearing in front of her. It seemed that Mr. Laman was to keep all of the tools until the faculty would have their meeting.   
  
MS. Almac grimaced right alongside her. "You're going to need some help." The librarian moved out of the way again. Bra just wanted to get out of this place. The mouse wanted out.   
  
Scarcely a minute passed before she returned. "I've sent one of my helpers to get someone to help. Just take one of the bags and everything else will be sent right behind."   
  
"Thank you." Bra said in the most heartfelt way she could. "Goten and I will be back in maybe less than an hour to print the grade reports."   
  
"I'll be waiting." Ms. Almac disappeared at the stairs to the second level of the library and Bra took a bag full of papers and left.   
  
10 MINUTES LATER  
  
"All I am going to say is someone take pity on us." Bra almost growled as she finished her sentiment. "I can not believe this."   
  
"Believe it," Goten's hands made their way to his hair once again. "I think I prefer to be hit by your umbrella than do all of this work."   
  
"Papers and computers," Bra said in a tone that would have frozen anyone in their tracks.   
  
"Is this Mr. Laman's class?" Karen entered the room with one bag in one hand and a CD and floppy disk on the other.   
  
"It is," Goten and Bra replied as Karen settled the bag with the other that already occupied the room.   
  
"Good," she flexed her wrist, a scowl on her face. "Those papers weight a ton."   
  
She looked up and her face brightened as she saw Bra. "Hey, how many times have we seen each other today? This is too much of a coincidence." Karen threw her head back and hand combed part of her hair. It almost swayed the ground.   
  
"I know," Bra stood and approached her. "Thank you Karen."   
  
"Don't worry," she smiled at the other person in the room. She focused in his eyes, his side face and his hair. A flicker of recognition flashed through her eyes for a second, but not fished out by the others. "Hello." She looked smug.   
  
"Hi," Goten smiled in return, not really knowing what to expect.   
  
"The other bags will be here shortly." She seemed to take sometime to remember something. "Trunks and Uub will be bringing in the rest."   
  
"Thanks again." Bra waved as Karen disappeared down the hallway. Something always came up. She waved back and dispelled.   
  
Bra turned and observed Goten. He seemed to be lost in thought. She didn't know if people ever noticed that she liked to read people's expressions. She had seen the recognition in Karen's eyes of Goten, but he in return hadn't remembered. He seemed to be trying to connect a loose end. And Karen knew Shiron from what she had accumulated, for a long time now. Although it seemed as if they hadn't really been acquainted in the last years. A separation.   
  
Goten dropped out of his thoughts to see Bra herself absorbed in her own. He was sure she didn't know that her face was really expressive. She was confused. Answers she was seeking, that much was obvious to him.   
  
He would have liked to spend more time talking to her. He really wanted to know more about her. She seemed so different with so many personalities that he was curious for more. How could he not? She was a very interesting person.   
  
Footsteps in the hallway gained her attention once again. She blushed as his apparent reprisal of herself and turned to see her brother and Uub come to the hallway and right toward the class.   
  
Goten stood right beside her. Trunks looked to his sister and the person beside her and his expression hardened. It seemed to Goten that Bra had a protective brother whether she knew it or not.   
  
"Alone sis, I never would have thought it."   
  
"We're working." She explained, her cheeks coloring. It seemed that her brother liked to tease her as he smiled at her response.   
  
Just as quickly his measuring gaze turned to Goten and looked him up and down. Not giving anything away, both guys entered the room. Uub seemed to be grinning like an idiot.   
  
Just another day in Goten's life... Just another day.   
  
This perfect romance that I've created in my mind  
  
I live a thousand lives each one with you right by my side   
  
but yet we find ourselves in a less than perfect circumstance   
  
And so it seems like we'll never have a chance  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Took long enough, but the second chapter is finished. This is a tricky fan fiction to me. Wait for the next chapter...   
  
Later...   
  
Moon Star 


	3. Bumps and Drinks

Moon Star   
  
  
  
This is a Goten and Bra fan fiction, don't like them, don't read this. Other original couples included.   
  
  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own any of the DBZ characters.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ain't It Funny?   
  
Chapter 3 : Bumps and Drinks  
  
  
  
The school was in a buzz.   
  
  
  
Another new student had just joined and knowledge with rumors had spread like wildfire through the whole place. Bra hurried down the hallway toward her next class. From another side of the hallway her name was called. Many stopped to converse, and others just to see.   
  
  
  
The girl who called continued to summon her with a wave. She had on the traditional school uniform with the powder blue skirt and sailor shirt. Her long dark blond hair flowed behind her as if air continued to caress it time by time again. What called attention was the hot pink streaks that traveled with it in highlights.   
  
  
  
"Hi, we meet once again." Karen smiled at the silent girl.   
  
  
  
The last Thursday both girl had meet inside a closet, hiding from the same person. Karen had been to start school the next day, but had been delayed by a personal problem. The weekend had passed and the next week had begun.   
  
  
  
As it was still the beginning of the term, the classes had been rounded out for a meeting and the new student had been introduced. Most guys remembered her as the girl in the tight clothes and sunglasses of the week before. Some hadn't been present to know who it was, but those who did didn't know what to think.   
  
  
  
"I hope we have some classes together then," Bra's eyes scanned the crowd lightly to see if she spotted the spiky black haired boy that passed the hallway everyday.   
  
  
  
"Let's compare schedules then," Karen opened the agenda she held in her hand. "I just hope I can actually get with the program in this school. I'm sure all is pretty different from what I'm used to."   
  
  
  
"All new schools are that way." They saw their next meeting ground and exchanged see ya's. The final bell was about to ring. Bra walked over to her classroom door as Goten sprung through the hallways in a hurry. Just in the nick of time to see Bra look in his direction and duck into her first class.   
  
  
  
In the side Karen waved at him, gave an impish smile and turned toward her way. She had seen all she needed to see. This year might turn to be fun despite of what she had to confront.   
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Ubb and Marron swayed through the hallway crowds hand in hand. As they turned in the corner toward the next turn they had to take Marron stopped on her tracks focusing on someone. Ubb collapsed from behind her. She elbowed him and pointed in the direction of her inquiry.   
  
  
  
"Doesn't that girl look like Shiron's vacation dancer?" She hissed under her breath to him.   
  
  
  
"That's her."   
  
  
  
Marron turned toward him, a frown on her face at his tone. She deliberately trailed her eyes over his expression examining everything in it's path. "What aren't you telling me?" She asked as she felt he was about to laugh.   
  
  
  
"Something that is going to set lover boy a step or two off of his throne." Ubb serenely responded. "You wouldn't understand it if I tried to explain. The only one that can actually see the potential of disaster is Goten."   
  
  
  
"Why him?" Marron watched the hallways for the familiar heads of her friends as they appeared for the class. "What does she have to do with Goten?"   
  
  
  
"Absolutely nothing," Ubb placed a hand at the back of her neck and brushed it lightly with his fingertips. "It all has to do with the past."   
  
  
  
"Give me something." Marron started to sound excited. "Shiron really needs something coming to him after what he pulled with Paris."   
  
  
  
Ubb placed his arms around her waist as he saw the familiar head stand into view. Shiron appeared on view as he walked patiently toward the same turn where they were. His locker was just after the class, so he had to turn the corner to get his books.   
  
  
  
Karen was actually looking at a map of the school that was at the back page of her agenda. She had an idea of where the class was as she had been shown four days before, but in this school you didn't loose anything with having some kind of guidance.   
  
  
  
Looking down, she saw she had to turn a sharp right, and she did. In turn, Shiron was looking to the side waving at Ubb and Marron when he turned. He walked the same place everyday, so he turned automatically without seeing the impending collision.   
  
  
  
She turned the sharp right, he turned the sharp left. At their hurried strides, their bodies hit and the wet floor didn't help matters. They stumbled and she grabbed him for support. Her agenda cluttered to the floor.   
  
  
  
"I'm sorry," she apologized quickly, her voice a throaty murmur. It was an automatic response.   
  
  
  
Shiron's ears picked up on the tone. His eyes opened and closed in surprise. "Don't worry about it."   
  
  
  
At his voice, she tensed, her head snapped upwards and both stared at one another.   
  
  
  
"It's you." Both stepped back awkwardly.   
  
  
  
"What are you doing here?" Shiron asked her as she bent to retrieve her agenda.   
  
  
  
"I just transferred," she answered simply, her heart hammering in her chest.   
  
  
  
"Great," Shiron's hands brushed hers fleetingly, remembering the night at the discotheque were he had meet her. "I'll enjoy seeing you here."   
  
  
  
Her eyebrow shot up. Shiron smiled easily at her inquiry. "See you around." He waved back as he continued to stroll toward his locker. Karen followed him with her eyes, a small smile gracing her lips.   
  
  
  
"You can bet on it." She turned and continued to the class she knew would really spice things up today.   
  
  
  
On the other side both Ubb and Marron just continued watching as slowly students filed into the class. Bra sauntered in a minute before Shiron which had taken his time to get his things together. Goten was running toward the class as late as usual and the bell rang.   
  
  
  
"What just happened here?" Marron asked as both walked toward the class, their backpacks hung loosely on their backs.   
  
  
  
"The first tick of the time bomb."   
  
  
  
"Just give me a clue as to what is going on?" Marron pleaded as they both quietly slid into their seats at the right front corner of the room.   
  
  
  
"You remember when I told you once of Mai. The girl that always hanged around with Shiron, Goten and I while we were in middle school?" Marron nodded, recalling what he had told her of the good old days that had been. "Well, KM aka new girl real initials were K.M.M. aka Mai."   
  
  
  
Her eyes rounded in surprise. Marron's head shot all around the classroom were everyone seemed to be in their same places.   
  
  
  
Shiron was at the back, talking placidly with the popular girls of the school. Two rows before were Bra and Karen, talking to one another as Goten had taken the vacant seat beside them.   
  
  
  
"She's the one?" she couldn't help asking.   
  
  
  
"Yeah."   
  
  
  
"And she's the same girl that Shiron spent that weekend with this summer?"  
  
  
  
"The one and the same."   
  
  
  
Her eyes zeroed in on them. "He didn't recognized her."   
  
  
  
"No, but neither did Goten." Ubb rubbed his hands together as he turned toward the front of the classroom. The teacher had finished taking role and was walking to the front of the desk with the sheet in her hands.   
  
  
  
"I figured it out because of a slip she had last Thursday when Trunks and I helped her with some papers." His eyes went to his girlfriend's for a second before he continued. "I'm betting the reunion won't be sweet."   
  
  
  
The teacher cleared her throat at the students who quieted down.  
  
  
  
"I have a name on the role sheet which seems new. We have a new student here." She cleared her throat and focused her eyes on the paper. "Will she come forward to introduce herself to the class?"   
  
  
  
Karen stood up from her place with an encouraging smile from Bra. She stepped into the front of her class and released the breath she had been holding.   
  
  
  
"My name is Karen Martin and I transferred in from Spain." The teacher gave a nod at the information. "I'm 16 years old, a junior and I love to get involved in school activities."   
  
  
  
The teacher, Ms. Kreamer, smiled benignly toward her. "We have several students in this class which are involved in the school's planning of events. I'm sure many of them would love to get you stringed up for all the things that go around here."   
  
  
  
Karen's eyes sought out the familiar places in the room while she heard the teacher. In a corner was Ubb, a hand resting on another desk where a blonde was sitting watching her curiously. At the back she saw Shiron who winked at her.   
  
  
  
"You can go back to your seat Karen," Ms. Kreamer said toward her and walked behind her desk. Class was about to begin.   
  
  
  
"Today is our project day class," she announced brightly. "Open project with groups of two to four. Let's see where this takes us then."   
  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
  
"Has no one ever told you how handsome you are, Goten?" Karen almost swallowed her tongue as she clamped her mouth shut to stifle her laughter. Goten in turn was turning a soft pink hue as she batted her eyes at him.   
  
  
  
Karen turned her gaze at Bra who was smiling at their exchange. Karen winked to Bra in secret before she turned toward the advancing figures.   
  
  
  
Ms. Kreamer had left the rest of the period to let her students pair up in groups and discuss their themes. They were to present in a week in which they would have to fill out papers and make their research. It was the first big grade for the semester and the only project that would require groups.   
  
  
  
Ubb and Marron waltzed toward the group hand in hand. Ubb lifted his hand in greeting to Goten, and placed his hand in Marron's shoulder.   
  
  
  
"Hey Goten," he turned toward Karen and Bra. "Hi girls," he smiled before introducing Marron. "This girl here knows everything, so if you have a question that needs answering, just ask her."   
  
  
  
Marron exchanged greetings and sat down to business. "What are you guys going to do the project about?"   
  
"I've suggested diplomacy of European countries." Karen spared a glance toward Goten who was conversing to Ubb about practice before continuing. "My father is an ambassador of Spain so I know most of the info."   
  
  
  
"I know some of the daughters of ambassadors from around the world as they went with me to the private school in England."   
  
  
  
Bra shrugged. "I'm sure I can get some of their mothers and fathers to send a video conference. All we needed was someone with electronically know-how." She motioned to Goten. "Hence the whiz with computers that has agreed to work with us."   
  
  
  
Both Ubb and Goten turned to them from their conversations. "It's an interesting project to do, that's for sure." Goten slipped his pen from his hand toward his backpack. "And all I have to do is stand in front of one computer and pull data." He crossed his arm behind his head. "It can't get any better than this."   
  
  
  
"Just who thinks of a class called 'Interaction'?" Karen asked them.   
  
  
  
"I've asked myself that question since I've entered this class." Bra answered as she wrote names on a sheet of paper.   
  
  
  
Marron volunteered to answer. "The class has to do with how humans interact in different places and different people. On the first week we started school, Ms. Kreamer made us to a family tree to see just how far we could go into our families' histories. The things that many people here found out about their families really raised a lot of questions."   
  
  
  
A sheet made it's way toward Bra's desk. She wrote their names on the sheet and passed it toward Marron who wrote her name down with her group.   
  
  
  
"So you guys are group nine and we are group ten."   
  
  
  
"This is a nice reunion." Shiron appeared behind Karen's chair. He placed a hand on her ponytail and trailed the hair to it's tips. "It's been a long time since all of us have been in the same corner together."   
  
  
  
Ubb sat down at an empty chair by them and waited for Marron to sit on his lap. He wasn't going to get in the middle of things.   
  
  
  
Goten flexed his fingers as he placed his hands on his desk. Bra continued writing names down on her sheet of paper and without looking up greeted him. "How are you today Shiron?"   
  
  
  
"I'm fine Bra." He braced his arms on the shoulders of Karen's chair and leaned forward. In this position he was in front of Goten, his head leveled with Karen's and with a turn of his head he could press his nose to her neck.   
  
  
  
"I see you've acquainted yourself with all of my pals Karen." His face was turned toward hers as he spoke. She in turn turned her body so she could have her face in front of his.   
  
  
  
"It's a surprise that these are your friends." She leaned forward a little bit to get closer. "I suppose that's why you don't seat yourself with them."   
  
  
  
"True," he straightened, pulling at her hair.   
  
  
  
"It's obvious that you know Karen, Shiron," Marron linked her hand with Ubb's. "When did you guys meet?"   
  
  
  
"It was about three months ago," Karen shook Shiron's grip from her hair. "We got together one night and then we split."   
  
  
  
"Shiron," someone called from the back of the room.   
  
  
  
He gave a final tug on Karen's hair before releasing it. "I'll see you girls at lunch." He turned and left, his hand waving. "It was nice being in your vicinity again Goten. It seems your homicidal tendencies are at an end." His laughter diminished as he went farther.   
  
  
  
Bra watched from her seat as Karen took her hair in her hands and gently started braiding it from the top.   
  
  
  
"You'll have to tell me the full story later, when is just us girls." Marron gave a pointed glance at both guys and laughed. "I'm really interested in that little charade."   
  
  
  
Karen shook her head as she smiled. "There's not much to tell. But hey, I'll tell you what you want to know if you are still interested later."   
  
  
  
Bra spent the last minutes of class keeping an eye on Goten. He was someone who she really couldn't explain. By the little display with Shiron, she knew that they weren't on speaking terms it seemed, but they had been friends. As Shiron hadn't paid any attention toward her, she guessed that he had transferred his attention toward Karen.   
  
  
  
There were just too many things going on for her to analyze now. She needed to talk with Pan tonight. She needed to find out where she was to get her brother to normal.   
  
  
  
There were way too many problems in her life to go over in just a few days.   
  
  
  
"You seem deep in thought of all a sudden Bra," Goten whispered across his desk. His pen was back in his hands. "What's going on in that head of yours."   
  
  
  
She was glad his smile had returned. He was cheerful again.   
  
  
  
"A lot of things," she replied. "But nothing important." She placed the paper on one of her notebooks. "We need to make a schedule to get together to put this project together in time. Now, what are we actually doing?"   
  
  
  
* * *   
  
Karen sat at the second floor of the cafeteria where all of the teachers ate their lunch. She sat at the corner where she could watch the whole cafeteria. Her eyes scanned for all of the people she recognized from her day. Everyone was scattered along. She saw it all from above.   
  
The first person she had looked for had been Shiron. He sat at a table full of girls whose faces where completely covered with make up. From her place she could make out their laughter, or their shrill sounds. She couldn't see the difference. The guys kept on laughing at their own jokes.   
  
She'd been watching him for some hours now. He kept on looking at the doors looking for someone. She didn't know who. When Goten had passed through just moments before, he had smirked in challenge but quickly glanced away giving an air of no importance toward him.   
  
She wondered what had happened there. Three years before they had been the best of friends. Ubb, Goten and Shiron had been completely inseparable. She wondered what had broken it all up.   
  
Right behind Goten, Bra had appeared from the cafeteria line. She was greeted with a flirty smile from Shiron, but Karen could see that she was used to it. She merely smiled back and focused all of her attention toward Goten who was leading her to a table where Marron, Ubb, and the guy she recognized as Trunks were sitting down.   
  
She caught Shiron watching not Bra but Goten as he sat down. Just a fleeting second, but she could swear that something had passed through his face.   
  
She reached down for a carrot and popped a piece into her mouth. It crunched slowly as she kept looking around the place. Who would have thought that she would be back to the town once again? She smiled at Shiron's reaction when he found out.   
  
And he would, just after the presentation...   
  
"What are you doing up here?" Ubb appeared from the stairs. "Why don't you sit down there with us?"   
  
"Just admiring the view." She answered, slipped her backpack from the chair next to her and waited for him to sit down.   
  
Ubb sat down, reached for a potato chip and got swatted in the progress.   
  
"Hey," he protested, grinning as he popped it in his mouth.   
  
"Just like old times," Karen sighed. "You're still picking after everybody's plate when eating."   
  
He shrugged. "I like old habits."   
  
"You would." She settled into silence as she watched down toward the cafeteria once again. Ubb in turn watched her own reactions and expressions.   
  
She focused on Shiron once again. He was still looking for someone it seemed. The seat beside him was still empty as he refused to put his bag down on the floor.   
  
"He's looking for you." Ubb reached for another chip to find that they were all gone.   
  
"Don't think so." She plopped the last one on her mouth.   
  
"I do." Ubb smiled, shaking his head. "I still can't believe that you were that girl this summer."   
  
She laughed. "No one recognized me." She looked down at her hands and touched her hair. "And I haven't changed that much."   
  
"Maybe it's because we never expected to see you again." Ubb propped his elbows on the table and leaned forward. "Shiron was spit mad with your break up letter."   
  
"I figured that out when I called his mother two weeks later." She muttered under her breath.   
  
"But you are here now." He waited a beat before calling her. "Mia."   
  
She turned towards him and lifted her eyebrow.   
  
"You two take these drinks." Ms. Kreamer put them on the table smiling. "I'm glad you've made some new friends on your first day Karen." She turned and left.   
  
Both lifted their cokes and drank.   
  
"When did you know?" She asked. "I'm curious to see when you figured it out."   
  
"When we were carrying those bags for you four days ago." Ubb shrugged. "You gave your name to Trunks as Karen M. Martinez."   
  
"Oh, the ending thing."   
  
"That would give you away to anyone who knew you."   
  
"True," she rolled her drink before taking another sip. "Just who is that guy?"   
  
"Trunks? He's Bra's brother." He explained.   
  
"Things just get better and better." Karen stirred her drink and looked down once again. "Bra and Goten seem to be interested in one another."   
  
"Many guys are interested in Bra," Ubb said. "And Goten is one of them."   
  
"Why doesn't he make a move though?"   
  
"It has to do with a past relationship that he's still working through." Ubb skimmed through the explanation.   
  
"A reason, but not a good one." She propped her left elbow on the veranda as she caught Shiron's eye. He looked up to where she was. She couldn't stop her heart from speeding up at the eye contact. He still had that effect on her. She hadn't been able to outgrown it, it seemed.   
  
She waved from her place, Ubb shaking his head and moving his drink from side to side.   
  
"I'm wondering," Karen placed two fingers on her lips and blew Shiron a kiss from her place. He put his hands forward and seemed to catch it in his hands and placing the knuckle on his lips. Karen laughed and turned to Ubb once again. "Just what happened between Shiron and Goten?"   
  
"I think that's better if said by one of them." Ubb shifted uncomfortably at her narrowed eyes. "Let's just summarize by saying that it was a someone."   
  
Her head bobbed in understanding. "A girl." She looked toward Goten's table. He was discussing something with Bra with much intent. They were both avid participants. She glided back toward Shiron who had a girl she knew as Alana right beside him where his backpack used to be. Alana had a hand on his thigh and he didn't either mind or cared.   
  
She looked back and forth, a smile curving her lips.   
  
"We'll just see what we have to do about this."   
  
~  
  
Ain't it funny how some feelings you just can't deny   
  
And you can't move on even though you try   
  
Ain't it strange when you're feeling things you shouldn't feel   
  
Oh I wish this could be real   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Took long, but hey, that's life.   
  
Hope you liked it...   
  
Moon Star 


End file.
